


Gold Rush

by AlienSpies22



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSpies22/pseuds/AlienSpies22
Summary: Zachary Hanson is a young man in a gold mining town in 1885, just trying to get by. The mines have dried up and his family is all gone, but that doesn’t keep this quiet man from falling head over heels for the new town doctors daughter, Sonny. They come from two different worlds but their friendship blossoms through it all. What happens to two loving souls just trying to stay together when everyone else wants them apart?





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of my first shared works. I've written many stories before (no fan fictions) but I usually keep them to myself. I hope you enjoy. Please share your honest opinions and comments. I appreciate the feedback.

MAY 1885

The field surrounding Zachary Hanson’s small shack was full of honey bees as they darted from flower to flower in the bright sunlight, collecting pollen to bring back to their hives. Zac, of course, was doing work on his property like he usually did on these beautiful days. He stood at the run down old fence that still somehow managed to keep his two horses penned up just fine, despite the fact that the pieces of wood holding it up looked like they might disintegrate and fall into a pile of rubble any day now. He had used recycled wood he had found in town to start his fence when he first got his property, and now he was slowly replacing those old pieces of wood to make it stronger. 

He adjusted his work gloves on his hands before grabbing the bundle of barbed wire off the ground and started wrapping it around a fresh post he had driven into the ground earlier that morning. Once it was wrapped just tight enough, he hammered a nail in to keep it in place then pushed his wide brimmed hat off his forehead to wipe at the sweat that was threatening to drip down into his eyes. He took that moment to look over his property and watched his two horses running around not too far from where he was working. His thoughts going to his mother. She would have loved a day like today.

Zac owned a few acres just a couple miles south from the town center of Deadwood, South Dakota. 

The town had grown rapidly after the discovery of gold eleven years earlier. It had led to the population and the town booming in just two short years. Most settlers had come up the Missouri River from Kansas and settled in Deadwood in hopes of striking it rich for themselves and their families. Zac had been one of those people. He had heard of the gold find and heard of all the riches it could bring to those who came to Deadwood. He packed up his mother and as much of their possessions as he could in their small wagon that was drug by their two horses, and they headed North to try and make their lives better. 

They arrived in the town after a week of traveling along the Missouri River. Zac immediately bought a decent sized piece of land with money he had saved from working down south, and went to work on building them shelter before the hot Summer months arrived. The shack was small, only one large room, but it would get them by until he found his first bit of gold and was able to build them something bigger. 

Zac and his mother Diana were the only two left in their family when they had decided to come to Deadwood. His older brother Jordan had become ill with small pox about eight years back and passed during a very harsh winter; and Zac’s father had died when Zac was very young, during a terrible work accident. Zac still didn’t know all the details, and he had never asked his mother because he could tell that anytime his father was brought up that it upset her. 

Sadly, just six short months after they had arrived in Deadwood, Diana became very ill with Influenza and passed as well; leaving Zac alone. He kept to himself on his land, only coming to town once every couple of weeks to pick up supplies as he needed them or to turn in what tiny flakes of gold he had managed to find in the Deadwood Creek while panning. He still was determined to complete the home he had promised his mother, even if it would only be for himself now. 

Over the ten years that went by after the passing of his mother, Zac worked in the gold mines for an industrial tycoon. He was paid one dollar a day to find gold for someone else. But it was pay. He needed some kind of income to get by. With so many miners in the underground tunnels, gold wasn’t that easy to come by and was pretty much depleted in just three short years. The job ended and Zac just stayed to himself on his property. Whenever he came into town he would hear the whispers coming from the towns people. No one knew him and no one knew his history. He was a handsome, brooding young man with no wife and never any words for anyone. This of course led to rumors circling around about where he might have came from before or possibly what he was running from. One rumor was that he was a train robber that had found his escape in their town and so that’s why he stayed so distant from town and from any other person. When Zac had heard this rumor whispered one day while he was in town, he couldn’t help but hold back a smile and tilt his head down to hide under his hat. He was definitely no train robber. But he’d let the town believe what they wanted. 

Later in the day as the sun was getting lower in the sky, Zac got one of his horses from the field and prepared him for a quick trip into town for more supplies. He mounted Jack, his white and brown American Paint, and took a deep breath before nudging him along with his heels to start the trot into town. Once he was passed his property, he gave Jack a real good nudge and that got him started in a run. Zac reached up and adjusted his hat on his head to make sure he didn’t lose it and rode Jack the rest of the way to town. 

He slowed Jack down with a pull on his reins once he reached the edge of town and led him to the mercantile before hopping off and tying him to a post. Zac looked up and down the main road before stepping into the shop. He went down the aisles with ease, grabbing the few items he needed and then heading up to pay. He handed the cashier a couple nickels and then walked out without a word. 

As he stepped out onto the wooden pathway just outside the shop, he stepped right into a young woman in a soft yellow dress. He looked at her and his eyes were instantly locked onto hers. The girl had beautiful green eyes and long dark hair with freckles all over her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. His mouth opened, but the words just wouldn’t come out. 

The girl smiled at him and then leaned down and picked up the item he had dropped, a small sack of dried beans, and put it back into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, I was walking too fast” She looked at him and stared into his caramel brown eyes, waiting for a response. She bit her bottom lip a little since she was slightly embarrassed. 

Zac finally was able to pull some words from his brain and spit them out. 

He gave a small smile “It’s alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Apologies miss”. He couldn’t get over how beautiful this girl was. She was stunning and her smile lit up everything around her. 

She smiled at him and fiddled with a piece of her dress that was in her hands “My name is Sonny".


End file.
